2035 Olympics-Medium Full- Repugnus vs. Blast Off
Guardian City Spaceport - Crescent Island The largest of its kind on Earth, Guardian City is the primary point of origin for all interstellar visitors, who are then escorted via shuttle to other destinations around the globe. Civilian craft are refueled and housed alongside EDC hangars, reminding you that Guardian City, while a massive metropolis, is still technically a military base. Crowds of tourists and locals alike constantly gather at various observatories to watch fighter squads practice maneuvers, and to see the capital ships of the EDC Starfleet take off from their underground hangars. Blot has arrived. Blot stumps his way towards the cleared area of the spaceport, the officals having cleared a large part of it for this fight, leaving his tpyical trail of various fluilds behind. He steps at the outer edge of it, jaw clacking a few times as the monster looks to each of the occupants, "Blot is judge of this fight.. Autobot Repugnus.. Decepticon wideload... err.. Blast Off. You know rules. Break rules, I eat you." He waves a claw around a bit, "Beat each other up! Fight.. and such." He rambles back a bit and sits down on his haunches with a huff. Repugnus strolls out onto the spaceport with a cocky grin. "This is great! I get to fight one of my FAVORITE Decepticons and also have that fight get reffed by one of my OTHER favorite Decepticons! This is going to be so much fun, I dunno if I can handle it!" He strolls up to Blast Off, extending a hand. "Put 'er there, partner! Let's have a clean fight!" Blast Off looks at Blot with no small amount of disgust. This could be a really bad day. Then he looks over at his opponent... and feels his day is only getting *worse*. Blot or Repugnus... he's not sure which one he wants to spend time with less. UGH. Hoepfully he can avoid all contact with *either* of them. But this is his first fight of the Olympics, and he won 3 Gold medals here last year. Surely he can do so again? He stands there just glaring at Repugnus as he walks over and extends a hand. And stares at it. Wait, what? He expects *physical contact*? And stares some more. Finally, he brings out his hand ever-so-briefly and makes a half-hearted handshake-like? gesture in the air... or something. His hnd MOVED at least. ".....Right." Like he expects a clean fight with THIS guy. Or that OTHER guy. Ugh, he already knows he'll need a shower by the time this is over...... Blot burps a small burst of fire as he sits there lazily, kinda sorta watching the fight, "Clean? No fun! Fight messy, fight dirty, fight to win!" Blast Off looks over at Blot. "*I* am a gentlemech. I am also supremely skilled. I do not rely on cheap, dirty tricks... I rely on sheer skill, accuracy, speed and firepower. Those are /quite/ enough I find..." He pauses to look a bit smug. Then the scoreboard flashes a sign indicating that he should go first- and Blast Off needs no further prodding. He truns to Repugnus. "Looks like my turn then, Autofool. Prepare yourself... IF you can!" With that, he leaps up into the air, aiming to get airborne and get space between them... while firing off a first shot at the Autobot. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Repugnus with his Time to swat bugs attack! -3 Repugnus kinda mock frowns at Blast Off. "Awww, what? Don't wanna shake? I've only been swimming in a sewer for several hours! Heheheh! What?!" He glowers as Blast Off hops into the air. "Now hold on, the fight just started, you can't get in the air so soon!" He leaps up after Blast Off even as he takes an ionic blast to the face, which partially damages his weapons systems... as if that matters to him. Repugnus tries to grab onto an ankle before Blast Off gets too high up, and if he succeeds, he'll dangle for a moment before trying to bite his foot. Yes, in robot mode. "NYARM!" Combat: Repugnus sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Repugnus strikes Blast Off with his NYARM (Punch) attack! Blast Off launches into the air-and then suddenly is... stopped?!? Wait, what? How did /that/ happen? The Combaticon stares at Repugnus in surprise... but only for a second as the Autobot then proceeds to BITE HIS FOOT. "GAhhhhh!" At that, he starts flailing, optics wide in surprise. "Get OFF me!!!" This is NOT good... this is NOT acceptible AT ALL. He won't last long like this. Purple rocket feet come down to try kicking at Repugnus, but of course with his strength that won't do much, and he knows it. He can't escape Repugnus' grip by strength alone... but *firepower* on the other hand? He whips his weapon around to aim point-blank at Repugnus' face. "I said. Get.OFF." And he fires, trying to knock him off and get airborne again! Combat: Blast Off strikes Repugnus with his GET OFFA ME (Laser) attack! Repugnus takes another shot to the face, this time by a laser that bores a nasty hole through it! "Hmmfgh!" The shot forces him to release Blast Off, and he falls over onto his butt. "Hrmph. Typical Decepticon, fighting where he thinks it's safe! But you all have come down to Earth SOONER OR LATER, Blast Off!" And so he whips out his rifle to shoot up at the Combaticon for the time being! Combat: Repugnus strikes Blast Off with his WUSS (Laser) attack! Blast Off is very relieved when the shot does as he had hoped, and knocks the Autobot right onto his aft- and releases his grip on the shuttleformer. Who feels a thousand times better, now that's he heading upward- and FREE again. He doesn't quite make the perfect escape, however, and gets blasted by the Autobot's laser. Ow again. He glares down at the surprisingly accurate opponent. "NO I DON'T. I am a SPACE SHUTTLE." Hmmph! SO THERE. Ok, he has to come back down every 8 months, but hey- details, details.... Once he's gained a little distance, he pulls something out of subspace, attaches it to his torso and turns it on, then faces the Autobot again- from up above. "I simply enjoy looking down on fools like you while I engage in some target pratcice!" And he fires off another shot- now wearing Protea's Shield! Combat: Blast Off strikes Repugnus with his LOOKING DOWN- it's what space shuttles DO attack! -1 Combat: Deactivating Booster Pack Protea's Shield. Combat: Booster Pack Protea's Shield is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! Repugnus had been getting back up onto his butt when Blast Off knocks him back down onto it! He grunts as he may have twisted his ankle a bit in the fall! "Yeah? Maybe you are a space shuttle, but they don't have any BARS out in the void, now, do they? Or any femmes for you to awkwardly drool on, right?" He transforms into monster mode then. "You know what I think, Blast Off?" Repugnus says. "I think you like it in space because down on the ground, in the real world, you just can't hack it, and you're afraid everyone else is gonna figure it out." Did he transform into monster mode just to say that? NO! He's secretly examining Blast Off for weaknesses! Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! Combat: Repugnus analyzes Blast Off for weaknesses. Blast Off hovers way up above, looking the picture of smugness- the Autobot can't lay into him up HERE, heh. Then Repugnus lays into him VERBALLY anyway! The shuttleformer stares, struggling to control it as his fuel pressure seems to be rising. Those (far too accurate) comments sting, just like an insect bite. He puffs up a bit, straightening up and looking down with cold disdain. Of course, when all else fails... use denaial. "HARDLY. I prefer the sophistication of space and those who can *achieve* orbit into space under their own power. And I simply have better things to do than crawl on the ground with *insects* like YOU. And look, you've even transformed to illustrate my point. You are all about /shock/ talk and /shock/ factor... because you have so little *else* in your life to be proud of!! At least *I* have accomplished a great deal many things!" With another snobby sniff, he angles in for a better shooting position and fires off another shot. Blot streches out and lays on his stomach as he faces towards the fight, "Blast Off talk lots.. and lots and lots... but his opponent standing still. Gentleman maybe.. warrior? Not so much." Combat: Blast Off strikes Bug Creature with his Are you trying to GROUND me in reality or something? (Laser) attack! "Yeah, and it's all for nothing," Repugnus says. "All you Decepticons, you're so stupid. You don't even realize your dear leader is just using you to advance himself. What do you think is going to happen at the end of the war? Do you think you're going to retire peacefully on some planet or other, live out the rest of your days? Like hell you will. Galvatron's gonna use you up--then discard you!" He grunts as Blast Off delivers another potent hit, dropping to his knees. "Alright, enough screwing around!" Repugnus says. "You can't stay up there all day! And if you do, guess what?" He transforms and hops onto a tank of jet fuel. "I'll come up THERE and join you!" And he fires down at the jet fuel, which immediately explodes and sends Repugnus hurtling up into the air at Blast Off! Is he nuts? Probably! Combat: Bug Creature strikes Blast Off with his Just Blew Up Half the Spaceport To Get You (Ram) attack! Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Protea's Shield shield booster! Combat: You temporarily gain +22 END from your shield booster. Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Protea's Shield Blast Off is really not liking this Autobot, and he is certainly good at hitting every one of Blast Off's buttons, it seems. The Combaticon has no love for Galvatron. After all, he and the other Combaticons tried *assasinating* his previous form...at least TWICE. But with the Loyalty Program, and just Galvatron's generall bad-aft-ery, there's not much he can do right now except, yep, you guessed it... more denial. "Galvatron.... values warriors such as myself. Why else would I be rising through the ranks? Someone such as myself *will* see the end of this war, and I *will* get back to my old life. Besides, you're just bitter because you realize how pathetically *soft* Autobot command is!" But Blast Off is unsettled, and when Repugnus suddenly comes launching up at him, he can't quite get away in time. He just sort of ...stares. The impact is massive, knocking him back, and without Protea's Shield he'd be REALLY hurting now. It wasn't pleasant, regardless. "You! Fine, you want to get *close*? Let me change into something more... appropriate!" With that, he transforms, then lifts up higher, trying to get away and locking his targeting systems on the 'Bot.... Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to aim his next attack. Bug Creature bounces off of Blast Off like a ping pong ball! "You're right--they are soft!" Repugnus says, falling back to earth, trailing fire. "But beneath their ineptitude and naivete, they genuinely give a damn about their people, and if you think Galvatron sees you as anything than a disposable tool, then you're kidding yourself." He grins slyly as Blast Off finally transforms. "Oh, I see--you think you're gonna be safe now that you've transformed? Nope--see, I've been saving up THIS!" And that's when he switches his Venom Laser to its Stun setting and fires a crackling green bolt at Blast Off! "Looks we're both hitting the ground TOGETHER! Hahahaha!" The creature spins and twists about into Repugnus's robot mode! Combat: Repugnus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Repugnus misses Space Shuttle with his Venom Laser attack! Space Shuttle doesn't say anything as a response... because Repugnus is *right*, but he can't exactly say so, can he? He's just got to secretly hope that Galvatron eventually winds up in WebWorld again or something... permenantly... and a more sane Decepticon leader takes control. Like, say, Onslaught. His engines rumble in some anger, though, and his weapons remain locked on. Then Repugnus fires something at him and... OH SLAG NAW. He ain't havin' NONE o' that. ...Not that he'd verbalize it *quite* that way, of course.... But the shuttle rockets forward, just managing to avoid that rather unpleasant surprise. <> And with that, the shuttle turns around and proceeds to rocket right back at Repugnus... and attempt to *ram* him and knock him from the sky! Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Repugnus with his Ground-pounder pounded to the ground (Ram) attack! -1 Combat: You took 2 damage from that attack. Combat: Removing targeting data for Repugnus. Repugnus's optics widen as he misses... then Blast Off steams towards him. "Ah, frag." He realizes that Blast Off is going to hit him with tremendous force, but maybe he can still pull a rabbit out of his hat? Transforming, he whips out his talons, which now have chainsaw attachments on them! "Alright, come get it you bastard!" And just at the last split second, he swings! However, Blast Off hits him with so much force that he's propelled into the tarmac like a rocket, cracking it underneath him, and he has not time to see whether or not he hit him. He groggily turns his head upward. Did he win?... Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! Combat: Bug Creature misses Space Shuttle with his Shearing Claws attack! Space Shuttle did spot that sudden chainsaw attack. Wait, CHAINSAWS? Where? Where the slag does a guy like that even store... OH NEVER MIND. Blast Off doesn't want to know- nor is it somehow THAT surprising Repugnus has chainsaws on his talons. I mean, it's Repugnus. WHY NOT. That guy is unnerving, I tell you what. Fortunately for the Combaticon, he's not so unnerving that he can't just roll around in shuttle mode, accelerating and banking so as to cause the Autobot to fall off quicker. <> And he manages to avoid the counterattack while pulling away and then up again, catching some air. As he soars upwards again, he takes a moment to rest, the weaponry below his nosecone starting to build up a charge as he prepares a bombardment attack.... Combat: Space Shuttle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Bug Creature grunts, rolling over onto his knees, then standing. He stares upwards, frowning. "Destination? Go ahead, Blasty, I'm right here." He holds his claws up and out wide. But even as he does so, he may be using his optics to calculate Blast Off's trajectory! Is there still any hope at this point? The Monsterbot may think so! "Because one way or the other, your destination is the same--Suckerville, the same place the other 'cons are going to." Combat: Bug Creature misses Space Shuttle with his X-ray Vision attack! Space Shuttle 's engines rumble again. <<*I* choose* my own destination. I WILL make it happen, regardless of anything or anyone else. The only "sucker" I see here is YOU. I'm on to you now, and I notice that despite your BIG WORDS you have done very little in the way of *backing them up*.>> He hopes BLOT is paying attention to that fact, too. The hatch under his nosecone opens up, and he aims a good-sized bombardment blast as he states, <> Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Bug Creature with his I CHOOSE... you to lose attack! -4 Bug Creature can't seem to calculate that trajectory! No matter--he still has a job to do, albeit it's going to be much harder now that he took that blast to the leg! "Unf--" He transforms back into robot, staggering when he comes out of it, staring up blearily at Blast Off. "Sorry, what words haven't I backed up? I never said I was Captain Awesome! All I've ever said is that your boss is just using you, and by the time you figure out that I was right about that, it'll be too late!" He aims his Venom Laser up at Blast Off again, aiming down the sights carefully. If he can't land this hit then it's practically game over! The creature spins and twists about into Repugnus's robot mode! Combat: Repugnus strikes Space Shuttle with his Venom Laser attack! Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Protea's Shield shield booster! Combat: You temporarily gain +0 END from your shield booster. Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Protea's Shield Combat: You took 0 damage. Combat: Space Shuttle has been temporarily incapacitated. Blot blinks... seems the Terrorcon fell asleep there for a moment, and looks up to see the hit land.. finally Space Shuttle is really tired of hearing about Galvatron. C'mon, he already doesn't like the guy anyway. Repugnus is preaching to the choir, he just doesn't know it. Nor is the Combaticon going to tell him. But before he has to try to think of a retort that *sounds* loyal.... Repugnus aims that laser up again... and somehow this time... it HITS. <> There's a startled rev of engines before the shuttle loses all control, falling down to land on the ground, sliding with screech of metal and a cloud of debris and particles as paint is scratched off his hull from the impact. Then he lies still, only a faint revving of engines audible as he *tries* to get going again... but not much is responding. Repugnus grins as he watches Blast Off slide to a stop just an inch from his. "Heh. What, no empty boasts this time? What's wrong, Blasty? Monsterbot got your tongue?" He laughs, then, after scratching his chin, announces, "You know what? Since you'd been so much fun in this matchup, I'm going to reward you, Blast Off! I mean, you worked so hard to AVOID getting dirty... so I figure, how about I give you all the dirt you'll ever need? Or more specifically, SLIME?" Transforming, Repugnus cackles evilly as he begins to push Blast Off across the tarmac, and it takes a lot of effort at first, but then something seems to lubricate the ground under him a bit! Wait... is he sliding Blast Off across Blot's slime trail? Yes he is! "Mmmmm I bet all that slime is getting into all your joints!" he cackles, letting Blast Off build up speed before letting him slide right off the Spaceport altogether to smash into the ground below! Combat: Repugnus strikes Space Shuttle with his SLIMY attack! -2 Combat: Repugnus uses up a charge on his Chainsaw Talons booster pack! Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Protea's Shield shield booster! Combat: You temporarily gain +5 END from your shield booster. Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Protea's Shield Blot ponders if that is cheating.. using his oil slick... then decides he doesn't care, and snorts another brief blast of fire as he stays sprayed out, soaking in the sun. Space Shuttle lies there helplessly as Repugnus approaches and... what? WHAT did he say? Oh no. NO NO NO NO NO. There's the faintest twitch of wing elevons and another weak, strangled engine sputter as he realizes what the Autobot has in mind- and then he starts getting, well... SLIMED. This is worse than a Ghostbusters movie. AIIIIIIGH. Every circuit and servo of the fastiduous Combaticon is creaking in protest... or they would if he could move. He manages to sputter through, > But alas, too late. Oh now this is TORTURE. Every crack in his armor just seeps in that slime and oooze and SMELL and... oh Primus! His torment is finally ended with a loud CRASH!!! as he's slid straight off the main spaceport and falls down, down, down... into the ground he was so disdainful of earlier. And the dirt, for once, is almost welcome... for it rubs off a little of the grime. But NOT ENOUGH. The Combaticon shudders, finally brought out of the stun effect... and into a /lot/ of pain. The shield protected him a little, but failed eventually and he's leaking in several spots now.... both his own energon AND possible some of...*shudder* Blot's. UUUUGH. <> The shuttle transforms then, back to a better armored root mode. He stands there, dazed, the glares UP at the Autobot. "YOU." He points up. "YOU... are going to PAY for THAT!!!" His ionic blaster comes out shooting, full power! Interrupted by the occasional shudder and twitch. Ew. ICK. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off strikes Repugnus with his OMP THAT WAS GROSSSSSS attack! Repugnus should have taken cover after doing that, but he was too busy laughing at Blast Off's plight! And of course, Blast Off's shot nails him dead center, and the Monsterbot HURKS as he slumps forward. However... he's not QUITE down yet, his head rising up, grinning as energon trickles from his mouth. "Heheheh. You done got *slimed*, son! Hrrr...." Then he hunkers down, and springs outward towards Blast Off, trying to tackle him into the dirt! "...and now YOU are going to pay for fighting like a little femmebot!" Combat: Repugnus misses Blast Off with his One Last Hurrah (Kick) attack! Blast Off 's optics narrow as Repugnus brings up SLIME again, and the Combaticon can't help but shake an arm and flick away a piece of foul-smelling ooze from a heat shield there with the other hand. He's looking rather revolted now, and thoroughly miserable, and looking fairly well slagged, too. But he's still kicking (and screaming, at least internally) and glares up at the offending mech. Then his optics widen as the Autbot comes at him again. SLAG NO. NO NO NO. No more up close and personal.... He's getting some personal SPACE again. He braces as the 'Bot leaps at him, crouching, calculating... and then launching to the left and upward at just the right moment. Repugnus sails past.... thank PRIMUS. Only once safely back in the air does he turn to look down again. "Femmebot?! Who do you think I am?! I am a *Combaticon*, and for a very good reason, too! MY fighting skills are without question!" He aims a laser at the 'Bot again, stating coldly, "I am a sniper. I have no reason to get close. It makes no difference if I shoot you up close or from orbit itself... You Autofools are as good as /offlined/ the same, either way." Combat: Blast Off strikes Repugnus with his I prefer as FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE (Laser) attack! -1 Repugnus takes yet another shot from Blast Off, and after his failed tackle, he just sorta flops over onto his back. "Hahahaha, then why ya runnin' Blast Off? Hahahaha!" He cackles at the Combaticon. "You just use the excuse of being a sniper to hid the fact that you're no good at close quarters! Not like me! Ah, and you know what? Just to deny you the chance to deliver the finishing blow?" He grins up at the Combaticon, rears back a fist, and smashes it into his face, knocking himself out! Combat: Repugnus strikes himself with his Punch attack! Combat: Repugnus falls to the ground, unconscious. Blast Off huffffs at the verbal jab, the Autobot again managing to ruffle his feathers. HEY, he was BUILT for far away combat, Okay? Yeesh. You want smashing fists? Go talk to Brawl. Or wait until Blast off is part of Bruticus... that's about the only time the shuttle has anything to do with punching, usually. He's... delicate, alright? Probably why he's gotten so good at... ducking. And then Repugnus *offlines himself*. WHY...of all the cheap, dirty, no-good rotten..... The Combaticon's fists clench for a moment in anger, then loosen again as he comes down to land again. He might go tap at the inert form of the Autobot with his foot, but... he doesn't want to risk that this is a trick. So he still remains a safe distance, looking to Blot. "Well... simply goes to show he's a fool, then." He sniffs petulantly, then starts picking some more at his heat shields. OMP... he's gonna shower for a WEEK before he feels right again. Blot rumbles to his feet slowly, then stalks towards the fallen Repugnus, peering down at the fallen Autobot "He down for good.." He looks up towards Blast Off, "Blast Off wins match.." He frowns as he knows he is forgetting something.. then remembers, and reaches down to grab Repugnus' leg and starts to drag him off to the medical center, then pauses, leaving Pug in the slime pool as he looks back at Blast Off, "Must agree with Bot.. you whine and complain. ALot." He then starts to head off, but a transmission coms in and the Terrorcon sighs, picking up Repugnus and then going off to deliver the body for repairs.